narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gentle Rainbow
, performed by "SURFACE", was the fifth ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series. It ran from episode 54 to 63 and was succeeded by Broken Youth. Lyrics Rōmaji Kodomo no koro mita niji wo ima miageru to Nanairo de wa naku yagate kiri ga kakari Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku Kimi wo sagashitemo doko ni mo inai Me wo toji kokoro hiraite mata nagamete mitemo Nani mo kawaranai no ka tashikamete mitai Sunao ni narereba Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu Nanika wo nakushite shimatta koto de Sou te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi Ikite yuku sube sagashiteru Rōmaji (Full Version) Kodomo no koro mita niji wo ima miageru to Nanairo de wa naku yagate kiri ga kakari Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku Kimi wo sagashitemo doko ni mo inai Me wo toji kokoro hiraite mata nagamete mitemo Nani mo kawaranai no ka tashikamete mitai Sunao ni narereba Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu Nanika wo nakushite shimatta koto de Sou te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi Ikite yuku sube sagashiteru Ame ga yamu to fuini kimi wa hodoukyou ni nobori Sora wo yubisashite mujaki ni waratteta Kieiru you na sukete niji wo Nanimo ienai mama nagamate ita ne Hontou wa ano toki zutto Kimi no yokogao wo miru koto ni muchuu ni natteta Wasurenai tame ni Sunao ni narezu ni Tada kimi no namae wo kokoro no naka de sou sakenderu Kimi wo ushinatte made te ni shitai mono nado Nai hazu na no ni doushite darou Mereta kami wo dzutai ochiru no wa "Sayonara" to iu namida datte ne Ame agari wa ima mo Hodoukyou kara semai sora miage Kakehashi wo sagasu kedo Kimi no moto e tadoritsukenainda Monokuro no sekai ni iru Kotoba ni dekizu ni Tojikometa omoi wo ima sara kimi ni toikakete miru Yowasa no sei ni shite nigedashita no wa Sou kimi no hou ja nai boku no hou da yo Sunao ni narereba Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu Nanika tarinakute mo ima aru iro de Sou boku no sekai wo nurikaete mitai Itsuka mata kimi ni aeru nara Sunao ni omoi tsutaeru kara Sunao na niji wo egaite miru kara Kanji (Full Version) 子供の頃　見た虹を　今見上げると 七色ではなく　やがて霧がかかり 時間は過ぎ　変わってゆく　君を探しても　何処にもいない 目を閉じ　心開いて　また眺めて見ても 何も変わらないのか　確かめてみたい 素直になれれば　この霧が晴れると心に願い　そう叫んでる 何かを失くしてしまった事で そう　手にしたものもきっとあるんだろう だけどまだ僕等は大人に戸惑い　生きてゆく術　探してる 雨が止むと　不意に君は　歩道橋に上り 空を指差して　無邪気に笑ってた 消え入るような　透けた虹を　何も言えないまま　眺めていたね 本当は　あの時ずっと 君の横顔を見る事に夢中になってた　忘れない為に 素直になれずに　ただ君の名前を心の中で　そう叫んでる 君を失ってまで手にしたいものなど　無い筈なのにどうしてだろう 濡れた髪を伝い落ちるのは　「さよなら」という涙だったね 雨上がりは今も　歩道橋から狭い空見上げ　架け橋を探すけど 君の元へ　辿り着けないんだ　モノクロの世界にいる 言葉に出来ずに　閉じ込めた思いを今更君に　問いかけてみる 弱さのせいにして逃げ出したのは そう　君の方じゃない僕の方だよ 素直になれれば　この霧が晴れると心に願い　そう叫んでる 何か足りなくても今ある色で　そう　僕の世界を塗り替えてみたい いつかまた君に会えるなら　素直に思い伝えるから 素直な虹を描いてみるから English (Full Version) Looking up at the rainbow that I saw as a child now There are no seven colours, and before I know it, the fog starts Time passes and things continue to change Even if I search for you, I won't find you I close my eyes and open my heart, so if I look up at it again Will anything have changed? I need to know If I became accustomed to being honest Maybe the fog would clear; I cry a prayer in my heart If you lose something That's right, surely you gain something as well, don't you? Even if we're still confused by adults We'll keep searching for a way to live When the rain stops you suddenly cross the bridge And pointing up at the sky, you laughed innocently As if it had vanished, the rainbow Became transparent and as we looked at it we were unable to say anything The truth is, back then I was completely entranced by your profile So I can't forget it I can't become an honest person So I just cry your name inside my heart Why am I not able to gain anything Until I lose you? My hair got wet as my tears Fell from saying "goodbye" Even now, after the rain I look up at the narrow sky From the bridge and though I search for you I can't make it to where you are In a monochrome world I can finally ask you The words I couldn't say and the feelings I kept locked away for so long Running away was the cause of my weakness That right, it's not the way for you, it's my way If I became accustomed to being honest Maybe the fog would clear; I cry a prayer in my heart Even if I don't quite have enough of a certain colour I want to repaint my world And if we can meet again someday Because I'll express my feelings honestly I'll draw an honest rainbow Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Sai * Gaara * Naruto Uzumaki Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings Category:Songs es:Sunao na Niji